1. Field
The present disclosure relates to transistors and electronic devices including the transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in electronic devices. In particular, since thin film transistors may be formed on glass substrates or plastic substrates, they are generally used in the field of flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting display devices, or the like.
In order to improve operating characteristics of a transistor, a method to use an oxide layer having a high carrier mobility as a channel layer has been attempted. This method is mostly applied to a thin film transistor for a flat panel display device.
However, characteristics of a transistor having an oxide layer as a channel layer may not be constantly maintained since the oxide layer is sensitive to light. In particular, since a transistor used in a flat panel display device is simultaneously exposed to both optical stress and electrical stress, the change of the characteristics of the transistor due to the optical and electrical stresses may deteriorate the reliability of the flat panel display device.